The present invention relates to flash flow processing, and more particularly relates to a spinner head for flash flow processing.
Various spinning machines have been designed for spinning molten materials, particularly sugar. The materials may be introduced to a spinning assembly in molten form or, alternatively, introduced in solid form and melted or subjected to flash flow just prior to being spun out from the spinning assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,821 discloses a spinning machine which is particularly designed for spinning cotton candy. The machine includes a spinner head having slotted cylindrical walls and heating elements adjacent each wall. Sugar in solid form is introduced into the spinner head and propelled against heating elements where it is melted (i.e., undergoes flash flow transition) and caused to travel through a tortuous path. The molten sugar is spun out through the slots where it solidifies into the floss-like material known as cotton candy.
Various other machines have been designed over the years for spinning cotton candy. One such machine is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,043. This machine includes a helical heating element positioned within a finely perforated shell. The heating element is supported against the inner wall of the shell by spacer elements. As the shell spins, molten sugar is extruded through the perforations. Similar machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,073,262 and 3,070,045.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,443 discloses another type of spinning machine wherein the perforated shell through which sugar is extruded functions as the resistance element of the heating means.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,541,378 discloses a spinning machine including a heating ribbon positioned within a helically wound wire. The heating ribbon melts the sugar, which then passes through interstices thereof and then between the coils of the helically wound wire.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 816,055 discloses a spinning machine including a pair of inner and outer heating elements positioned on opposite sides of a perforated shell. The outer heater element is maintained at a low heat setting relative to the inner.
The art relating to spinning machines is generally directed to machines for making cotton candy. Sugar is introduced into a spinner head, and is ordinarily caused to travel through a rather tortuous path where it is converted to a molten state. The molten material is spun out of the head, and solidifies into a floss-like material. The material is then collected in a basin or basket surrounding the spinner head.
While much of the existing machinery probably performs satisfactorily for converting granular sugar into a floss-like material, is not entirely satisfactory for spinning other materials which may have properties quite similar to sugar, or which tend to be more adversely affected by heat than sugar. In recent years, it has been increasingly desirable to spin not only sugar and materials combined with sugar, but also non-saccharides.
One recently developed method of producing substances having pharmacological properties is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,326. The patent discloses combining sugar with a medicament and spinning the combination into a readily water-soluble floss or fiber. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,532, the disclosure concerns oleaginous substances such as vegetable oil, baby oil, margarine, lanolin, Cocoa butter and the like, and how the lack of affinity for water of these substances is altered by mixing the oleaginous substance with sugar and melt-spinning the mixture in cotton candy spinning machines or the equivalent. As so modified, the products disperse in water forming a colloidal or a pseudocolloidal dispersion.
Other disclosures which relate to spinning substances with one or more sugars are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,085, issued Oct. 10, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,421, issued Jul. 30, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,632, issued Jul. 2, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,856, issued Mar. 5, 1991. All of the above-cited patents are specifically incorporated herein by reference. The products described in the above-mentioned patents are all produced by processing in a cotton candy machine. Illustrative of the cotton candy machine is the Econo Floss Model 3017 manufactured by Gold Medal Products Company of Cincinnati, Ohio. The processes described in the above-identified disclosures involve the use of sugar (s) as a feedstock material which is spun to produce a material such as a floss, fiber, etc.
The use of non-saccharide polymers as biodegradable carriers for various active agents has recently been proposed. Such carriers are spun with the active agents to produce a solid capable of releasing the active agent over time within the body of a patient. Flash flow processing non-saccharide polymers, however, at times requires greater heat control during the flash flow process than normally required for processing sugars. Product quality is under certain circumstances contingent upon maintaining the temperature within a finite temperature range.
Even in view of the various conventional machinery discussed above, a need still exists for a spinner head for flash flow processing capable of providing substantially even heat distribution at the flash flow surface. It would therefore be advantageous to have an apparatus to provide for evenly distributed heat at the flash flow surface. If the heat distribution at the flash flow surface is even, the temperature thereat may be more easily controlled ensuring a greater consistency to the end product formed from the material subjected to flash flow conditions. It also would be advantageous to have an apparatus wherein the flash flow material contacts the heated flash flow surface within the spinner head for a minimal time. A more direct route of travel by the flash flow material through the spinner head wall would ensure less physical contact to the heating source. Concommitantely, less burning and product inconsistency would be realized.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a spinner head for flash flow processing in which a heating element provides continuous uniform heat to a flash flow surface of the spinner head.
It is another object of this invention to provide a spinner head for flash flow processing whereby the amount of time in which flash flow material is subjected to heating is at a minimum.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a spinner head for flash flow processing in which a flash flow surface for contacting the flash flow material is substantially flat and smooth.
It is yet still another object of this invention to provide a spinner head for flash flow processing in which flash flow material is projected out of the head through a substantially non-tortuous path.